


01 初见

by kaka_0404



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 05:30:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19996654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaka_0404/pseuds/kaka_0404





	01 初见

艾伦独自坐熙熙攘攘的酒吧，生疏的对着服务生点下了Menu上最上面的酒。说实在他现在非常后悔自己刚才非要和让他们玩什么真心话大冒险，输了的人要来酒吧“难忘今宵”。  
倒也不是让他们把刀架在了他脖子上逼他来，只是输都输了不来的确搏面子。可惜艾伦前二十二年的夜生活基本都归宿于网吧或者图书馆，为数不多去酒吧的几次还是朋友生日，一群人聚着倒也不显得尴尬。现在倒好，一个人坐在酒吧桌上，周围的男男女女无不亲密的交头接耳，艾伦觉得自己一副好好学生的样子和这里实在太格格不入。

服务员端上鸡尾酒的时候艾伦象征性的喝了机构，究竟混杂着香料刺激着他的味蕾，说不出是苦还是酸，下意识的拧紧了眉头：  
“真搞不懂这玩意儿有什么好喝的。”

酒吧随着夜深渐渐变得躁动起来。艾伦自知并不是什么钢铁直男，对于眼前的这些挑逗试探也都能揣测出后面的意味，事实上他对于自己是否真的是直的也存在疑惑，毕竟按让的话自己好歹也算符合“三高”标准，经常被拉去联谊镇场子，却依旧保持着母胎solo。让他们估计也是看不下去，才出此损招想让他在毕业之际赶紧脱离处男，希望能从此把他从“不食人间烟火”的神坛拉下。

倒不是真的性冷淡，艾伦对自己这方面还是有足够的认知，只是面对着周围这些纷纷寻找自己猎物的人群实在提不起兴趣，要么就是油腻的中年大叔，要么就是还明显十几岁来放纵青春的小年轻，艾伦不免觉得自己作为一个IT男此时应该写个小程序把入场人员按序列做成List，再写一个预估多久离场的算法，说不定还能卖个好价钱。

“这里有人么”  
“没人”  
“一个人在这？”  
“嗯”  
“今晚有约了么？”  
“啊…”

艾伦这才一瞬间才反应过来桌对面的椅子已经被拉开，有人来拼桌了。  
环顾了一圈四周，虽然临近周末人越来越多，但还绝不是找不到桌子的程度。脑海里刚刚还在打着自己的小算盘，前几句答话都是下意识直说出口，对方最后一个明显的不能再明显的问句，才让艾伦突然意识到，自己貌似“被狩猎”了。  
对方挑着眉明显在等他答复，说实在，“啊”并不能算得上是什么明确的回答。

“没…没”  
艾伦对于今晚真的要“被带走”，亦或是失身还并没有完全的心理准备。正打算拒绝邀约时，他抬头看清了对面男子的长相，是自己喜欢的类型。

艾伦下意识的吞了吞口水，对面男子看着艾伦喉结的微动，满意的翘起了嘴角，丝毫不拖泥带水：  
“利威尔。”  
“艾…艾伦。”

\--

艾伦已经记不清后续是怎么从酒吧出来，又是怎么跟着利威尔进了酒店的。也许是常年不喝酒今天放开了忌口酒精的作祟，也许是酒吧昏暗的灯光与吵杂的音乐冲昏了他正常思考的能力。

“喂，你在分什么神”  
理智是突然被一句冷不伶仃的话拉回来的，反应过来后的艾伦发现自己正坐在酒店的床上，而利威尔正跨坐在自己身上。衣领最上方的几个扣子已被解开，身体烫得不像话。  
利威尔停了下来，从艾伦身上下来坐到对面椅子上，表情有些恼怒，翘着腿撑起脸看着坐在床上全身僵硬的男孩。

“第一次？”一边眉毛已经不耐烦的挑起  
“嗯..”艾伦低下头，努力用碎发挡住眼睛，“和朋友大冒险输了，”如此尴尬的理由自己此刻都觉得荒唐。

“啧，现在的小鬼都这么玩吗？”  
“和女人也没上过？”

“没..”

利威尔看着眼前红着脸，低着头紧咬嘴唇仿佛大祸临头的小子，“那你现在反悔还来得及”，手抚上了眉梢， “我可不想到时候烙个强奸小鬼的名声。” 

艾伦低着头没接话，酒店的房间一时安静的可怕。  
“我..我也不知道”，结结巴巴的开始组织语言，“去酒吧的确是大冒险输了，但是和您来酒店是我自己的意愿。”艾伦顿了顿，抬起金色的眼睛，望着坐在他对面，从刚刚开始一直翘着腿皱着眉，审视着他的男人：“应该…不会后悔吧，对象是您的话…”，艾伦努力让自己用镇定的语气，眼神真挚到利威尔有那么一瞬间的错觉，这小子真的知道之后要干啥吗。

“哈？”，对方露出了一副难以置信的表情， “这算什么，小鬼的处男脱离宣言吗？你确定知道自己在说什么吗？”

“不是什么宣言”，刚刚的气势仿佛就像气球被扎了个洞般， “如果给您造成了困扰…我很抱歉，我…我现在就可以离开”，艾伦眼睛晃了晃，正打算起身，却看见对方朝着自己走来，双手搭上了自己的肩膀，脸朝着自己无限挪近，艾伦下意识的马上闭起了眼睛。  
“来试试好了”，利威尔头稍稍一转，冲着对方极速发红的耳垂吹着气。说来利威尔自己也觉得好笑，自己也算身经百战，但这么纯情的崽，也算好久没遇到过了。  
“来吧，我不接受接吻，其他都可以。”

\--

利威尔带着艾伦一起躺到床的中间，把对方压在身下脱下了t恤，吻一点一点落在男孩的脸上，脖颈，锁骨，身下人每被吻到一处身体都会打颤，伴随着轻轻的哼声。  
与艾伦紧闭着双眼不同，利威尔可是一直饶有兴趣的观摩着对方的反应。纯情的不仅仅是经验，还有身体。每次的回应都是身体最实诚的反应，还不懂怎么去隐忍，怎么去克制，仿佛雪白的就像一张纸，等待他的勾画。

“脱下来，裤子。”说罢用鼻尖蹭了蹭艾伦的脸，看着身下红着脸已经快害羞到丧失语言能力的小鬼，艾伦红着脸开始解裤子，利威尔觉得非常满意，调教比他想象的还要有趣得多。由于紧张，艾伦的手颤抖的解了好几次皮带扣才解开，利威尔有点想使坏，拿走皮带后，直接把外裤和裤衩一起拉了下，男孩身下的分身瞬间弹了出来。  
“等…等一下利威尔桑”

“嗯？”  
利威尔示意艾伦把背竖起来靠在枕头上，然后自己跨坐在艾伦大腿上，继续盯着眼前已经害羞到发烫的小鬼，手也没闲着，上下撸动起对方早已挺立的分身。  
“年龄小，尺寸不小啊小鬼。”  
“利威尔桑，不…不要再说了”，艾伦害羞的拿手臂挡着眼睛，牙齿咬着下唇企图让自己逃避掉利威尔的视奸，但利威尔却并不想给他躲避的机会。  
“手拿下去”利威尔吩咐道，“眼睛不许闭着”说罢还补了一句，仿佛明知道对方的弱点却还往死里戳，“小鬼，求人教就要听话。”

艾伦把手臂移开了眼睛，撑在身体两旁攥紧着被子，眼睛就算睁开也绝对不敢看身下和对方现在的动作，继续咬着下唇，死死的别过头，盯着身旁的床单。利威尔见罢也没有再要为难他的意思，眼前的美景已经足够诱人，也足够令人愉悦了。想着变加快了手里的速度，没过几分钟，突然感觉到手中的分身猛烈一颤，对方全数泄在了他的手中。

“等会还这么快，就让人扫心了啊。”  
艾伦还处在刚射完的真空期中，胸前彼伏的大喘着气，眼睛空洞的望着床单，利威尔的话像是听进去了，又像是没听进去，并没有给予任何反驳。大约过了一分钟，利威尔看身下的人缓过神来了，伸手拍了拍对方屁股侧面，“把裤子脱掉，去浴室拿套和润滑剂。”

艾伦瞳孔闪了闪，立刻下了床走去浴室。其实他也没有什么别的选择，继续躺在这儿免不了又要被利威尔挑戏或者视奸，还不如能逃一阵算一阵。利威尔见对方过去了，自己开始伸手把衣服和裤子扣子解开脱下。待艾伦回来时，利威尔已经全裸的坐在床中间，艾伦看到这幅场景脸又一瞬间红的说不出话，下意识的将手挡在脸前。  
利威尔自知并不算脸皮薄的人，更何况约了这么多炮了，本来主题就是裸着操与被操，见艾伦害羞着并没要挪脚的意向，利威尔再次挑眉，这小子今天是想表演纯情表演全场吗…  
“喂…到底做不做？”

见艾伦小跑着过来，拿给自己套与润滑剂，利威尔撕开两者的塑料封口：“知道怎么带吗？”  
“知…不知道，只看AV弄过”艾伦跪在床前，小声的嘀咕着。

“过来”，利威尔示意艾伦爬上床，让对方坐在床中间。“套的尺寸配你有点小了，但也能用”，利威尔自顾自的说着，拿出套翻看了下正反面，捏住前面的突出套在艾伦的分身上。  
“记得戴套捏掉前面空气，不然到时候射了会漏”一边说着一边把套缕下。  
“喂，小鬼，在听吗？”利威尔不满的看着身下一言不发，眼睛一直躲避般看着床单的艾伦，“要上床就给我专心点。”利威尔自己也有那么一瞬间觉得自己不是在打炮，而是在给身下的小朋友进行性爱讲解101。

“洗手了么？”  
艾伦懵懵懂懂的点了点头，其实也不是没有看过GV，但是真的现实中发生了却一点都不知道该怎么办。“扩..扩张么，帮您”艾伦自己都觉得自己的语气在颤，主谓宾什么的早都分不清了，却又不想尴尬的什么都要对方来教。

“哟不错啊，还知道呢。”利威尔把润滑剂推到对方面前，之前还在头疼这性教101上下去还要交小鬼怎么帮自己扩张岂不是要了自己老命。艾伦让利威尔躺在自己身下，把他的两腿分开自己坐在中间，挤了一些润滑剂在手里，翻遍自己之前好奇看GV的所有记忆当作理论知识点般，缓缓地将中指送了进去。

利威尔不自觉的拱起了腰，一生轻呼让艾伦觉得身下又硬了几分，前后蠕动了一下，把第二根手指也送了进去。第二根手指送进去后明显感受到后穴紧紧地吸吮，艾伦学着利威尔，亲吻着对方的耳后，脖颈，肩膀，希望让他放松，待后穴感觉没那么吃紧后，艾伦插入了第三根手指。  
利威尔再次不自觉的微微拱起了身子，自己也不愿意承认自己为什么会这么紧张，明明“身经百战”用来形容自己也绝不为过，身上雏儿的动作也绝对算得上温柔。  
“可以了，进来。”

艾伦把利威尔两只腿抬起靠在自己肩膀上，身下抹上了大半瓶润滑剂。  
“那我进去了” 利威尔突然觉得有些想笑，这个小鬼怎么说什么都是这幅真挚的表情，做个爱都这么认真。

“啊…！”思绪马上就被身下传来的痛意打断。  
“喂小鬼，你有没有好好涂润滑剂”身下的撕裂感让利威尔几乎是咬牙切齿才把这几个词挤了出来。  
“有…有的，利威尔桑您也放松一点，夹得我很难受。”

“闭嘴，老子不用你教。”利威尔就差把身旁的枕头扔过去砸向艾伦了，大喘着气想让自己身体放松。艾伦的尺寸的确傲人，利威尔之前见到时候就倒吸了一口气，但是真正进来时还是痛到手攥紧紧了床单。感受到艾伦在慢慢往里推，利威尔咬着牙不让自己叫出声，自嘲的心想以往都是咬着不叫床，现在是痛到咬着不骂街，这性爱101上的还真是不划算。随着艾伦小幅的蠕动，利威尔觉得虽然身下痛感依旧强烈，但缓缓而来的快感可以多少弥补一些，抱着艾伦的背调整了一下姿势让对方更容易进出。

利威尔不喜欢叫床，软弱的一面并不喜欢示人，顶多是在突然被刺激到或者被干到真正舒服了才会叫一两句，其他时候都不怎么会出声。   
“不..不舒服么”艾伦放缓了进出的速度，望着利威尔问道，“感觉您一直咬着牙不说话”  
“没”利威尔皱眉眯着眼，“继续。”

利威尔深知这个毛病不是很讨人喜欢，约炮的时候也有无数人抱怨过，作为一个“在下方”的角色这可不是什么讨人喜欢的爱好，但利威尔也无所谓，反正世界上那么多人，总有不叫床也能继续做爱的，这个不行就换下一个。  
缓缓过后，利威尔并没有等来对方的抗议。按理说大部分人都是希望自己身下的人能被自己干到出声，更何况对方看起来如此年轻气盛。

“啊…！”身下一个翻身再次打断了利威尔的思路，艾伦并没拔出来的直接把利威尔腿放了下来让他转了个身，一瞬间这个动作让利威尔受到了不小的刺激 。

“喂…小鬼…啊…！”还没想好说什么，艾伦已经在背后进出了，之前的姿势加上身高差，比这个姿势浅了不少，背后的深入让利威尔觉得自己跪着的腿有些微微发软，手支起来撑着上半身，努力让自己往前爬一些企图不要被插的那么深。

艾伦俯下身舔着利威尔的肩膀，脖子后面，然后趴在利威尔耳畔喃喃道：“这…这样可以吗利威尔桑，舒…舒服吗”每个字都一丝不漏的传入了对方耳中。利威尔觉得自己有点撑不住，把用手支撑换成了手肘，另一只手下去照顾自己的前端。

年轻的生命就是有活力，利威尔感叹虽然艾伦的冲撞毫无章法，但是每一下的力道都是实打实的。渐渐的腿软到快要无法继续支撑身体，利威尔加快了手上的速度，微微哼了一下便射了出来。  
射精时后穴猛烈地收缩让艾伦一个机灵也在利威尔体内释放。艾伦抱着利威尔让他正面躺在床上，两个人都还在射精后的真空期，半分钟后艾伦下意识的去吻身下的人，只见一只手迅速的挡在了两个人唇间：  
“说了小鬼，我不接吻。”

缓过神来的艾伦才发现自己的失礼；“啊对不起，我下意识…”艾伦的眼神一瞬间黯淡些许，抿了抿唇，没有再说什么的走向了浴室。  
利威尔也没细管他是别扭还是委屈了，刚刚被干的腰和后面都疼，只想躺一会，就在快睡着的时候，利威尔感到两只有力的手臂横空把他抱起。实在累的不想动，利威尔挑着眉努力让自己睁开眼睛，看到艾伦抱着他走进洗手间，缓慢地放入了浴缸，浴缸里盛着温度刚好的水，艾伦放下他后自己也跨入浴缸，抱着利威尔拿来洗发露给他抹上。也许是太累，亦也许是水温舒服的不想动，利威尔就躺在艾伦怀里，闭眼享受着伺候。

“刚刚出了很多汗，不洗的话怕您觉得粘粘的”，艾伦趴在耳边轻轻的说道，“而且我刚刚手机查了，后面不清洗的话，怕您明天不舒服。”  
利威尔不禁感叹年轻人给浴缸放个水的功夫还能拿手机查查这些，做个爱真是思前顾后。眯着眼睛没说话，感到艾伦在水中的的一只手按了按自己的后面，慢慢的插了进去，把剩下的润滑液带了出来。

艾伦低头吻上利威尔的脸颊，随后很轻柔的帮利威尔搓起了头发，浴室的蒸汽蒸的利威尔意识模模糊糊的，艾伦就这样很自然的帮利威尔洗好澡穿上睡衣，摆好了椅子放在洗手台前，把对方抱了上去后自顾自的拿吹风机给他吹起了头发。利威尔就这样任由着艾伦伺候，虽然利威尔自己知道自己常年在外放荡不羁，但是这样的待遇倒是第一次，并不是所有炮友都有这个好心情，大家都试图一时爽快，没人在意后面那么多吃力也不一定讨好的步骤。  
刚刚的腰痛换来这一遭，现在看来也不是很糟。

把利威尔放到床上盖好被子后，艾伦走向洗手间开始吹自己的头发，全部整理完毕后爬上床，盖好被子，轻轻地在利威尔后颈啄了一下：  
“晚安，利威尔桑。”

\--

艾伦第二天一早醒来时床上只剩下他一人了，揉了揉眼睛，枕边柜多了一张纸条：  
“房费我付过了，电话：xxxxxxxxxxx。”

“不是梦，吗？”  
艾伦迷迷糊糊的回到了宿舍，阿尔敏、让和康尼看起来都出去了，一晚上的筋疲力尽使得艾伦此刻只想躺在床上好好再补个眠。睡醒的艾伦发现太阳已经快下山了，宿舍里唧唧嚷嚷的，那帮室友都回来了，左一言右一句的讨论着毕业后大家的安排。

“吃饭吗艾伦”下铺的让先开口了  
“嗯，吃。”艾伦现在满脑子还是很混乱，他努力的回想着昨天的事情，毕业后的繁杂本来就让他心力不足，那个人的出现貌似让整件事又变得更加复杂。

“喂我说你小子，昨晚没回来啊”让一边嚼着嘴里的米饭，一边坏笑的看着艾伦，“怎么，大冒险真的搞到漂亮的马子了？”  
艾伦抬起头瞟了眼让，“不是。”  
不 ‘完全’是吧。

“哈？喂喂你这小子怎么回事啊，春宵一夜值千金，你怎么一副被上了的样子”让不满的嘟囔着，嘴里的米饭都快喷出来了，“我们家艾伦也终于长大了啊哈哈哈哈！”让并没有理会艾伦的冷漠，不停地调侃着。  
阿尔敏似乎感觉到了艾伦此时对昨晚闭口不言的态度，作为发小，他觉得该说点什么把话题岔开，省的让真的调侃到艾伦心烦。  
“那个艾伦，我们今天去看了房子，宿舍不是过几天就不能住了么”  
“我们看了一个三居室，我、你和三笠可以住那个三居室，离我们俩的公司都挺近的，和三笠的律所也只隔了3条街。”

“我说你小子真是幸运啊，”让就着新话题，又开始了絮絮叨叨，“女神三笠都愿意和你住，你看看我，只能和倒霉蛋康尼一起住你们隔壁楼。”  
“你这么不满意，自己出去住啊”康尼不满的放下了筷子，“不和我合租，说得像你单独付得起房租一样。”

不出所料，让和康尼又开始了日常拌嘴，有一言没一句的吵着，艾伦觉得自己很心烦，却不知道为什么会如此心烦。自己也不是不懂一夜情，多多少少这个岁数了，看着周边别人的经历也都懂，可是总有什么，让他心里觉得空落落的。

\--

毕业后的杂乱随后阻碍了艾伦可以沉浸在弄清自己的想法的意愿，结业手续、毕业典礼、新公司的入职手续、租房的相应合同、搬家等等都压在这帮年轻人肩上，忙都忙不过来。艾伦和阿尔敏就读的IT系是校内不错的专业，大三结束的时候就已经和本市的一家公司签了约，毕业了不需要和大部分人一样兵荒马乱的找出路。  
但是新工作的开始的确还是让这帮年轻人感受到了不小的压力，不像在校时那么无拘无束，翘课、犯错想来就来，公司培训就给了这帮新人一个下马威，更何况作为新人，前辈难免的刁难和杂杂乱乱的边角事都会丢给他们做，入职的前几周仿佛赶鸭子上树，把每个人的精力都掏了个空。

好不容易悠闲的周末，毕业的大伙一起聚了起来，让在一家咨询公司，开始了炮轰般抱怨老板的刁钻与客户飞马星空般的想法；康尼在一家建材公司，不停地和大家说同一张图纸他已经改了上千遍，一个森林的树都要因为他而被砍倒了；阿尔敏也象征意义的说了几句他们每次编程的巨大压力和代码总是出错的烦躁，仿佛在那一瞬间，大家又回到了大学的时光，抱怨着教授与课业的压力。

“我说，我们等会去酒吧消遣下吧”让提议道，“今天老子不醉不归，都走上社会了要用社会的方式排解压力！”  
艾伦并没有拒绝，也的确没什么理由拒绝；说实话虽然他上次并没有回答让关于他那晚没回宿舍的原因，但大家都心知肚明，现在还要装好好青年，未免也太不给面子。  
走进酒吧的那一瞬间艾伦有些恍惚，仿佛一切都回到了那一天，熟悉的灯光，熟悉的环境。让吵吵嚷嚷地说他来点酒，和服务生对着酒单一顿瞎指。虽说大家都是成年人了，让也的确口无遮掩，但并没有真的到去酒吧找个妹子就勾搭走那么开放，也就像普通直男就这吧台那群妹子，逐个点评点评打打分，开开玩笑罢了。

待就上桌时，大家都随意的拿走靠自己比较近的一杯，艾伦回过神时桌上只剩最后一杯了。  
“我每样点了一个”让的语气还带着一丝小骄傲，“我可以都尝尝，这样下次有妹子约我来我就显得很专业了。”  
艾伦就着吸管吸起来那口的瞬间，熟悉的记忆翻山倒海的涌入脑中，和那天的鸡尾酒味道，一摸一样。

“不好意思，我先回去了，明天还有程序要改。”  
大周六的哪里来的程序要修改，但大家互视了一眼，也没强拦着他，艾伦推开椅子打了辆车，回到家后就躺在了床上。

\--

艾伦做了一个梦，梦里不光有他的春夜，还有和利威尔的笑，他们坐在咖啡馆就着咖啡聊天，在露天烧烤台拥吻，好像还有很多人，好像又只有他们两个。  
艾伦醒的时候梦的确切已经记得不是太轻了，但他很清楚的记得自己梦到了利威尔，这几周逃避般的不去想这个问题最终还是托到了梦里。

艾伦最终还是拿出手机与利威尔临走前留下的纸条，对着上面留下的号码，按上了发送键：  
“是利威尔桑吗？”  
“最近，您有空吗？”


End file.
